What A Catch!
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: A two part story for Terriejane's prompt. John and Thomas find themselves competing once again. But, this time, it's all about fishing skills, or just a matter of luck.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes. _

* * *

'Did you enjoy your walk?' Mrs Hughes asked as they entered the servants hall with wide smiles and red cheeks.**  
**

'It was a lovely walk, Mrs Hughes. We went down to the lake.' Anna huffed trying to catch her breath as John rested his cane on a chair and sat.

'Oh yes, the fish were jumping today,'' he remarked with a certain machismo pride.

'Here we go again!' Anna rolled her eyes, laughing. 'Mr Bates had quite an adventure.'

'Do tell!' Miss Baxter begged.

'Don't you tell us that Mr Bates caught a fish with his hands?' Thomas sneered lighting up the cigarette between his lips.

'Well…go on.' Anna sat down next to John and tapped his arm softly to persuade him to continue.

'Alright,' John began. 'Mr Lee, you all know who Mr Lee is, right? We came upon him and he had only one tiny fish in his bucket, a shame to be honest. It wasn't bigger than my finger.' He brought his hand up showing everyone his index finger to make a point while Anna couldn't help but laugh at the earlier memory. 'And I asked him,' John continued 'how long had he been trying…he said since after lunch, and I jokingly told him that hope never dies, you know, and looked over at the bucket. Then he says…' John laughed before continuing. 'He said that he had bought that one in case he had to go home empty handed.'

Anna explained, 'Apparently Mrs Lee hates when he goes fishing and tells him he better come home with something, so every time he goes he buys a fish at the market to take home, in case he doesn't catch any.'

'But it happened that today that tiny one was the only fish left in the market.' John grinned shaking his head at the tale. 'And while we were talking I saw a big one near his rod and I told him to give his pole a little jig and it worked!'

'But when he tried to pull it out it was so heavy,' Anna brought a hand to her chest. 'that he couldn't do it, so Jo…Mr Bates helped.'

'And I caught it with my own hands! It was jumping and flipping his tail like mad and for a moment I thought I had lost it, but in the end Mr Lee had the biggest fish he'd ever seen in his bucket and a huge smile of his face.'

'He won't be sleeping on the floor tonight,' Anna added with a giggle.

Thomas rolled his eyes. 'It was just dumb luck. Bet you can't even hold a fishing rod properly.'

'One day, Mr Barrow, I will teach you how to fish and then you will apologize for that.'

'As if! I used to fish with my older brother all the time when I was a boy. Must have caught my first one when I was six or seven.'

'My father was a fisherman…come to that.' John cocked his brow at Thomas. 'I was born with the skill.'

'If your fishing skill is as good as your walking skill the only thing you can catch is a water snail.'

The men eyed each other for a moment. Anna and everyone else felt the tension between the two of them.

'Alright then,' Anna broke the silence, 'I'll wager twelve pence my husband can catch more fish than you, Mr Barrow.'

'I bet fifteen Mr Barrow wins!' Louis, the footman added to the stakes, visions of their earlier boxing match dancing in his head.

'Next Sunday afternoon they will all go for tea at the Dower House, what about then?' Mr Molesley asked excitedly, 'I think it's perfect!'

'It's settled then. Next Sunday, Mr Barrow, you will swallow your pride.' Anna concluded before standing from her chair and leaving the hall.

'Anna!' John came after her, catching her at the bottom of the stairs and tilting his head letting her know he wanted to talk in private. They walked to a dark corner of the corridor and he looked both ways before speaking. 'Why did you do that? You're always going on about people who bet for money.'

'Well,' she composed his tie and picked some lint off his jacket, 'no one makes fun of my husband and gets away with it. And now you have to win, because I did not marry a loser.' Anna winked before kissing his lips quickly, leaving John half surprised and half excited._ 'My naughty girl.'_

He hoped he would not fail her. No, he knew he wouldn't. He would win this contest for Anna, even if he had to catch the fish with his own bare hands. It wouldn't be the first time after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1._

* * *

At precisely two o'clock the Crawleys departed the House, leaving the servants to enjoy the sunny day and their planned outing at the pond. For today was the day of the great competition between Mr Barrow and Mr Bates, that somehow would prove, by their fishing skills alone, who was the best and most capable man.

All were excited, indeed, save for Mr. Carson who rolled his eyes at the ridiculous ways of men, trying to prove themselves…he would not go with them, he had no time for such foolishness. Everyone else was quite pleased to spend the day out by the pond, and Anna was extremely excited about the prospect of going home with a winner that night.

Silence fell when the two men sat down at the edge of the water, each on a small wooden camp stool.

'What's your bets?' Jimmy hollered enthusiastically, taking a paper and a pencil from his pocket.

'Silence! The fish need silence,' Mr Molesley shushed him, wishing he was competing as well.

'Oh yes, you are right, Mr Molesley, silence…Mr Bates will need to hear when I claim the victory on this one,' Thomas sneered with a grin growing in the corners of his mouth.

John looked at Anna, who was standing next to him, a smile on her face, ready to cheer him on. She shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't mind him, the daft fool,' she whispered. 'You have fishing skills in your blood…don't you?'

He nodded then, more confident. Certainly he wasn't going to lose to Thomas. Anna was too eager to see him win. She seemed rather impatient to show the world how capable her husband really was. He would not let her down.

'Mr Carson will regret not coming,' Mrs Hughes commented to Mrs Patmore. 'It's such a lovely day…'

'And it's not always we have such a raging competition between two men,' the cook agreed.

'That's his problem, Mrs Patmore. Mr Carson despises a good show off.' At that both the housekeeper and cook shook their heads and had a good chuckle.

The two rivals sat baiting their hooks. They were eyeing each other every second, trying to read the other's expressions.

'Ready, Mr Bates?' Thomas smile contemptuously.

'I was born ready, Mr Barrow,' Bates growled.

'I hope your father taught you everything you need.'

'And what he didn't, I learned for myself.' John looked at him with deadly eyes.

And so it was, at Jimmy's signal they threw their lines into the murky waters and the battle commenced.

Everyone was relaxing on the grass on quilts, enjoying either a snack or a drink. The day was bright and hot, and this time off was a blessing for all.

After an hour or more of waiting,Thomas noted, 'Now I know why Mr Lee buys fish before coming fishing…'

'Are you quitting already?' John asked upon the sound of disappointment in Thomas' voice.

'Oh, wouldn't you just love that?!' Thomas shifted in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable. The sweat was dripping down his forehead.

'Maybe you should compete to see who can buy more fish at the market,' Mr Molesley snickered, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

'And maybe you should be quiet,' scoffed the under butler.

And they waited.

'Are you alright?' John asked as he looked up at Anna, still standing at her post by his side.

'It's just so hot.' She covered her eyes with her hand. 'I should have worn a thinner dress.'

John smiled at her, motioning for her to sit on his left leg. 'Maybe we should have stayed home doing something much more interesting than this,' he whispered in her ear when she settled herself.

'Mr Bates,' she slapped his shoulder softly, 'you are ever so bold. And I am becoming even hotter sitting on your leg.'

'You always are,' he murmured once again and she couldn't help but giggled.

'And now we have to put up with the lovebirds!' Thomas groused, 'This day just keeps getting better!'

John shot him a glare that had the potential to kill and that shut him up.

After awhile Thomas spoke again 'I think Mr Molesley is right, we would have more luck if…'

'Holy sh…!' John jumped up from his stool, causing Anna fall to the grass as he felt the rod pulling. 'I've got a bite!'

'And a big one!' Mr Molesley added, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Thomas stood and all the others gathered near to see what was happening. John tugged at the rod, as Anna cheered and told him to keep pulling and to everyone's surprise, the rod bent until it nearly snapped.

'Oh God! Is that a shark or a whale?' Thomas asked impressed but bitter.

'Maybe Loch Ness is in Yorkshire after all,' Jimmy laughed.

Then, with everyone on their feet and waiting in anticipation, John's impressive strength gave its fruits and he began to reel in whatever it was on the end of his line.

'What on earth is that?' Anna asked, frowning in confusion.

'It looks like…a rusty piece of metal,' Mrs Patmore said.

'Is that an arm?' Daisy brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

'An arm?' Jimmy twisted his nose at her.

'Oh god! Oh no!' John widen his eyes at the sight. 'It's just…,' dear God, he thought, it's the limp corrector! '…a piece of junk. Let's throw it back in.'

'What is it then?' they all wanted to know.

'It's nothing, just a piece of old metal,' John stressed, looking toward Mrs Hughes for help. None was forthcoming as she simply shrugged her shoulders. The last thing he wanted now was to have them asking too many questions about it. 'I'm throwing it back…'

'It seems like one of those things they use to walk when one breaks a leg,' Mr Molesley nodded while he took a good look at it. 'Yes…a walking device or something like that.'

'Nevermind what it is!' John was annoyed now. 'I'm throwing it back!'

'Maybe you can use it, Mr Bates. It's never too late to learn how to walk.' Thomas laughed wickedly to himself.

'Or maybe you can use it yourself on your head. It's never too late to learn how to think…fool.' John said between his teeth.

As John stood on the pond's edge to throw his old, not so dear friend back, that's when he saw the big fish swimming along the shore. Its gills shone brightly from the sun's reflection and he could almost hear it begging to be caught. He could see the bottom and concluded that it wasn't too deep here. It would be easy. He was sure he could catch it with his bare hands! With a deep breath and a bit of courage he threw himself into the water and tried to hold the fish as best as he could.

'What on earth is he doing?' Mr Molesley pointed out and everyone watched as John fought with…something, splashing water and mud all over. But no one had a clue what he was doing.

'Ah! He's so afraid of losing he threw himself in the lake,' Thomas guffawed, arms around his middle, bent double in glee.

'Stop it, Thomas! John?' Anna ran to her husband's aid, wanting to save him from whatever he was battling.

'It's Mr Barrow to you,' Thomas called after her.

By then the great fisherman had regained his footing. 'It's Mr Loser more like!' John said laughingly, mud and water dripping from his hair and body, as he walked toward the group with a monster sized tench in his hands.

'A…' he tried to weigh the fish by instinct. '…three kilos tench I reckon…and the face of Mr Loser wondering how I managed.'

Everyone was in awe, staring at the mighty creature in John's hands and Thomas could only swallow his pride and look defeated, as they headed home.

'Let me tell you…Mr Barrow…' Bates bragged, placing his hand on Thomas's shoulder, only to be shrugged off, 'I may not be good with my legs but I sure am with my hands.'

XXXXXX

'I knew you were going to win!' Anna said later when they were in their cottage. She placed his tea on their side table. 'Mrs Patmore's fish soup was delicious, thanks to you,' she winked.

'Mr Carson wasn't very happy when I showed up in that state…I swear he could have killed me with his eyes alone,' John grinned.

'He did enjoy that soup, alright. He ate a second bowl!'

'And what's my prize, Mrs Bates? Now that you have a winner for a husband,' he teased.

'Well…you told Mr Barrow you were good with your hands…' She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Yes…' John felt himself shiver as she dragged her nose along his earlobe.

'Why don't you show me how good you really are, Mr Bates?'

'So…' he kissed the skin of her neck, 'you are the one being rewarded?'

'Are you complaining?'

'I am not! I would never complain, after all…you were my biggest and best catch, Mrs Bates.'


End file.
